


Best Friend Love Triangle

by HNC



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HNC/pseuds/HNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime finally asks out Chiaki on a date, fortune is on his side until one of his friends begins to get jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night in Hope's Peak Academy, the lights were off in the boy's room as the curtains were opened, exposing the window which gave a marvelous view of the city, including the sirens and traffic sounds of cars passing by, and of course the nearby party occuring outside with many of the academy's students. Hajime was in his bed watching a horror movie with the lights off to relax himself, he was a fan of horror movies, but he enjoyed the adrenaline of fear. He looked at the clock on his desk. 

"11:37pm... jeez its getting late.." 

Hajime was ready to go to sleep til he heard a knocking sound coming from his door. "Who is it!" he called out so he would have a heads-up as to who it was.

"U-Um.. its me, Chiaki" The gamer spoke in a calm, quiet yet shy tone. God how Hajime loved that girl, he was best friends with her, including Nagito, but he didn't want to risk his friendships. Quickly the boy stood up and walked to the door, unlocking the knob and turning it. The two exchanged smiles as Chiaki walked inside, scurrying her feet since she left her shoes at her dorm.

"What brings you here without shoes?"

"Um.. oh I found a glitch in Mario! I wanted to show you first, is that ok?"

The boy nodded, patting the spot on his bed next to him as he sat back down. Chiaki smiled sweetly and sat next to him, shivering a bit since she was somewhat cold, possibly due to higher sensitivity.

"Here, let me get you some blankets" He undone his bed and sacrificed his favorite soft-fur blanket to Chiaki, who wrapped herself in it.

"Thank you Hajime.. it was getting cold, can I ask what you're watching?"

"Oh its a horror movie called The Babadook. It sucked at first but became more interesting overtime.." He looked over at her 3DS to see the game was on pause, he looked up to her face and saw a focused but smiling expression. Chiaki was watching the movie as well.

As time passed by Chiaki was sitting ne t to Hajime in bed while holding her legs up to her chest. Hajime was laying down normally with his head on the pillow, slowly beginning to grow drowsy.

"Hey Hajime.. have you ever beat a dating sim before?.."

This surprised him, he had beat a couple before but he knew Chiaki couldn't, despite her "Ultimate Gamer" talent. 

"Y-Yes, a few actually. Why do you ask?"

Chiaki yawned and closed her eyes. "I wanted you to teach me..." Slowly the girl fell back onto the bed, her head landing safely on another pillow, she was laying right next to Hajime, her best friend. Hajime looked over at her for a minute, seeing her sleeping so peacefully made him even more drowsy. Suddenly he felt himself passing out, sleeping next to his love of his life...


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came by slowly, then night seemed to last forever.. thats how Hajime wanted it to be. Unfortunately, something was pressing down on his chest, making it difficult to breathe. Slowly the boy opened his two sleepy eyes, scanning what was on top of him. "C-Chiaki..?!" He forgot. How could he forget he slept with his crush?! Slowly the gamer snored a bit, cuddling up to Hajime tighter. His face was cherry red, he felt her arms and legs wrapped around him, her chest pressing against his belly, and he sworn he rubbed the girl's crotch with his knee, making him freeze like a statue. Chiaki let out a quiet moan, slowly beginning to wake up and yawning.

"Mm.. G-Good morning Hajime.." She gave him a sweet smile, rubbing her eye to fix her vision despite being extremely tired.

"Um... h-hey what happened last night?.." He had to admit he did forget why she had slept over, but it was interesting how she was sleeping on him.

"Well.." Chiaki looked up into the air for a train of thought then back down at Hajime. "I came over to show you a glitch... we watched a movie.. then we slept. I-Is it bad yhat I slept with you?.. I hope you can forgive me.." She looked at him with a innocent exppression, insantly warming the boy's entire body.

"U-Uh.. its fine! Really! B-But hey I'm going to take a shower first, unless you want to.."

"Really? Thank you Hajime!" She smiled as she stood up. She stood in place for a fee seconds before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking into the bathroom.

Hajime's face was priceless. He was smiling like a kid who just got a new toy. This however lasted for a second because the door was now knocking, irritating Hajime for ruining his happy moment. He walked over to the door and opened it, sighing with relief when he saw the white fluffy hair kid obessed with hope.

"Hello Hajime, I got you your breakfast" Nagito Komaeda's problem was that he always got Hajime his breakfast every 2 to 3 days, despite the protests. Suddenly the atmosphere tensed up a bit when the shower faulcets turned on, making Nagito a bit curious and suspicious since he raised a eyebrow and lowered the other. "Who's that in the shower?"

"Oh its... its Chiaki, we were watching a ovie til we fell asleep..." Hajime tried to make it sound like a hang-out rather than a date. 

After a few minutes of talking and Hajime eating his breakfast the shower stopped and Chiaki came out with her towel wrapped around her chest down to her thighs. Nagito and Chiaki exchanged glances, the expressions seemed different this time. In the past, Nagito and Chiaki were once good friends, til Nagito suddenly started becoming touchy-feeling for Hajime, irritating the girl. Usually whenever they glanced at each other Nagito would look with a suspicious expression while Chiaki would looked tired and bothered by Nagito's prescene. This time Chiaki was blushing a with a nervous expression, hoping Nagito wouldn't do anything.

"Chiaki don't you have your own bathroom?" said Nagito with a stern tone.

"Well.. y-yes but I was already here and Hajime let me..." Chiaki looked to the ahoge bo, hoping he'd defend her in this embarassing situation for her.

 

"Nagito just leave her alone.." Hajime was beginning to become irritated.

"Fine fine.. can I use your restroom?"

"Sure..." 

Hajime turned around to fix his bed, folding the sheets while Nagito walked inside, pulling the girl's towel. The next moment was really lucky for Chiaki. Due to being the quiet girl she is, she didn't make a sound when her bare naked body was exposed to Hajime's back, quickly picking up the towel and wrapping herself in it.

"Hey Hajime!" Nagito souded excited when he came out of the bathroom so sudden.

"Yea? What is it?" He didn't sound too interested, still fixing his bed.

"Remember we have to go to the theater's for our date ok?"

Hajime felt a course of embarassment fly through him. Jesus he had to tell him it was just hanging out, not dating.

Chiaki felt a stab in the heart, her face turning red now as she quickly gathered her old clothes. "U-Um... I didn't know you two were dating.. I-I'll just go..." She quickly darted out of the room, shutting the door.

"H-Huh? Wait a second! Ugh dammit Nagito! I told you its 'hanging out' together! Not dating!" He grunted as he had to put on his shoes and tie, ready to go after the girl he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Hajime rushed to the girl's room, hoping she'd still be there before he left with Nagito to wherever they were going. Walking up to Chiaki's dorm he prepped himself for whatever he was going to say. Slowly he raised a anxious fist and knocked gently against the door, it didn't take long for her to open it. Hajime smiled a apologetic smile and sighed with relief. "Hey listen... I don't know why Komaeda even said that it was a 'date'. Its not, but I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to see that new movie Wreck-it Ralph." 

Chiaki thought for a bit, raising a finger to her chin and suddenly realizing what he was talking about. "Ah! Is that the movie about games?!" She nearly yelled a bit with excitement, making the boy chuckle with a nod after. "Yea! Let me get ready first!" 

After a few minutes of waiting outside her dorm Chiaki finally stepped out, wearing her usual black socks, pink shoes, cat hoodie, but with a pink blouse instead of her school shirt, also with a pink skirt instead of her light brown skirt. The two began walking down the hallway, of course Chiaki was playing her PS Vita so Hajime had to guide her around any other students that passed by. Once he reached his dorm the three began making their way downstairs and out of the student housing building. 

Komaeda wasn't really happy with this, he just wanted it to be the two boys alone, sometimes even giving Chiaki dirty looks. Chiaki would notice one and stick out her tongue at times. Hajime meanwhile was walking with a smile on his face, maybe because he didn't notice what the two next to his sides were doing to each other behind his back.

It was 9:45am with a pale blue sky, some clouds were there but it really just looked like a typical good morning and not a gloomy one. The trio stepped in line and Chiaki was raising up and down on her tiptoes, she was really excited to see this movie. "You know... t-this is my first time c-coming to a movie theater in a long time.."

Hajime looked at her with a curious look. "Oh? Well I'm glad I invited you, the more the merrier!"

Komaeda just sighed a bit, being bumped by some people but he was really patient about it. "So... are we going to get any snacks or drinks?"

Hajime nodded, "Yep! I'll pay since its my treat."

"H-Huh?!" Both Komaeda and Chiaki looked at him with some shock. 

"H-Hajime..." Chiaki felt grateful but she wanted to contribute to the pay.

"Well... if it makes you happy! I can pay for myself tho-"

"Guys its fine... really! I have more than enough, besides it wouldn't be good of me to not pay for you two if I brought you out here with me."

"You did invite us actually... well ok then, do we owe you or..?" Nagio became curious whether had was going to owe him a favor.

"Nope, you don't have to pay me  
back!" Hajime gave a sweet smile, warming up both the gamer's and lucky student's hearts.

That was bad though... it would just create bigger tensions between Chiaki and Komaeda. Chiaki clearly had a crush on Hajime, based off of Komaeda's perspective. Komaeda though... Chiaki wasn't so sure but she knew he liked it better when it was just the two of them, she just assumed Komaeda was a bisexual or anything that made him gay.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the theater the trio were standing in line, waiting to order their snacks. Sighing as Akane was ordering too much food while Nekomaru was laughing loudly.

"Jeez.. how can she order that much?" Chiaki asked Hajime in a curious tone.

"Who knows?.. beats me..."

The three walked up to the cashier and ordered for what they wanted, Hajime pulle out two 20 dollar bills to pay for the three of their orders. Chiaki ordered a blue-raspberry slushie with a red straw and a pack of M&M's. Nagito ordered a coke with a pretzel with powdered sugar in the center. Hajime ordered a large sized popcorn and a sprite, also a pack of Hershey's to go with his order. Soon the three made way to a counter to collect some straws and napkins.

"Hey Hajime... I can hold your soda for you..." Chiaki insisted, trying to be helpful in return for him paying for her.

"Nah, I got it Chiaki" Nagito smiled to her, holding the boy's soda, smirking a bit when Hajime thanked him. 

Soon enough the three were inside a auditorium, sitting in the back row with Hajime in the middle. They were lucky enough that no one had sat in their row except the rows in front. As the previews were playing Chiaki began to let out a yaen, she usually did that with nothing happening afterwards... not this time though. She gently rested her head against Hajime's left shoulder, since she was on his left and Nagito on the right, this made the ahoge boy blush a little, turning to look at her.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry Hajime..." She sat straiight up again, feeling embarassed and digging her hands underneath her thighs, looking down in embarassment.

"Its fine.. rest if you need to." He reassured her, making the gamer smile as she rested her head against him once again. Nagito noticed and began to feel himself becoming envious, during the movie he would notice the two cuddling a bit or resting their heads on top of one another. 

After the movie had ended Hajime stood uo and strecthed his legs, yawning in the meantime. "Well.. was that fantastic or what!"

"Yea! I really liked spending time with yo- I-I mean seeing this movie..." Chiaki said excitedly but quickly transformed to her quiet self. 

"It was alright... not the best" Nagito shrugged, holding a piece of popcorn to aim at Hajime's mouth. He and Nagito did have some contact, where as they would rub hands with one another in popcorn, sometimes a accident, mostly on purpose. A few other times they would shoot popcorn into each others' mouths, giggling when they hit the other's facial parts instead of their mouths. Nagito blushed but was lucky that it was kinda dark to see. He did see how shiny Hajime's lips were due to the popcorn, making the white-haired boy lick his lips secretly.

Outside the theater it was barely afternoon. Chiaki gave another yawn before speaking. "I'm gonna head home now... thank you a lot Hajime, it was fun." She gave him a quick hug before taking off in a rush.

Nagito sighed quietly in relief before smiling at Hajime. 

"Now then... shall we head to the park, just the two of us?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hajime entered his room with a red face and a confused aura in him. He shut the door and quickly locked it. Slowly he began having flashbacks of the events that took place at the park. Hand-holding, arm-holding, getting snacks and eating one another's. What had really hit him was the two of them sitting on a bench together, still holding hands.

Hajime was licking his mint n' chip ice cream while Nagito licked and ate most of his vanilla ice cream. His hand slowly wrapped around the other boy's waist and pulled him in, leaving Hajime speechless and Nagito with a smirk. He tried to speak a but couldn't say one word in time, it was too late. He could feel Nagito's lips press hard against his own, leaving him with a shocked expression and a heavy blush. The kissing was luckily quiet in a isolated place, leaving everything to Nagito's advantage. The kissing resumed for a while, Hajime eventually pulled back with heavy panting and a bit of drool coming out of his mouthz Before he could even react Hajime felt the other kissing him again, this time with tongue. The french kiss was very seductive and perhaps messy due to the drooling mess they had made. Nagito's tongue explored the inside of Hajime's mouth, licking his cheeks, gums, and especially his tongue. Hajime would try pushing back on Nagito's shoulders but found his hands pulling him in, from his waist and head, leaving Hajime pinned into the kissing. Afte a minute or two, he began to tear up. The breathing he had done was shallow sonhe barely had any air left, he didn't want to breathe through his nose since it barely had any effect on him. He desperately tried to escape the kiss, wanting to breathe air instead of tasting Nagito's saliva. After he realized what Nagito was really trying to do, which was to literally take Hajime's breath away, he bit down on his down, releasing himself from Nagito's grasp and began to make a break for it. He sniffled and wiped his tears away so no one could see he was crying yet he desperately ran as fast as he could through the sidewalk and city streets to escape Nagito's sight. Once he had made it past Nagito's sight he walked to his room upstairs while taking deep breaths. 

Cleanig his face with water, Hajime began to feel a sense of fear. Why? Was it because of Nagito molesting him? The fact he nearly passed out from a french kiss? Or was he afraid of giving into his will? To be submissive and lust for more of his kisses?

He didn't know and didn't want to either, he felt something hard and looked down, gasping quietly when he realized all this thinking had made himm grow a boner. He quickly covered it with both hands, his expression shocked and even more  
when hearing the door knock.


	6. Chapter 6

A sudden shake jolted the sleeping boy. Hajime woke up and sat up, looking around to see where he was, when he turned around he saw Nagito looking at him confusedly. 

"Hey.. whats the matter Hajime? You look scared all of a sudden.." Nagito asked him in a scared tone, he became worried for the boy.

"N-Nothing.. it was all a dream.." He sighed greatly in relief, thank god. "How long was I out?"

Nagito looked at his phone and smiled. "About 30 minutes." He sighed and smiled, Hajime could always count on Nagito. A sense of anxiety struck him all of a sudden he felt his phone ring in his pocket. When taking out to check who it was, Haime suddenly stood up. Nagito looked at him confusedly, tilting his head. "Hey.. whats the matter?"

"Chiaki... she needs my help"

15 minutes passed by with Hajime running back to the academy while Nagito was far far behind, only walking. Inside the gamer's room she was dodging Teruteru's sudden glomps and hugs. Each one she got annoyed her, they were uncomfortably tight and unsettling. That was til she began to get scared when he groped her from behind. With her fast reflexes she was able to send Hajime that message that made him run. There was a small window for escaping her room, taking the chance without hesistation. Before she could grab her door knob she felt a sudden pull on her legs, causing her to fall. She yelped as she pushed back against Teruteru who crawled above her, in between her legs and grabbing hold of her wrists. "I can't.. I can't help it Chiaki! You have the most gorgeous body! I simply need to make you scream with pleasure... don't worry, I won't be gentle" 

Chiaki shook with fear now, she could feel his hot breath hit against her neck. Her innocence would be taken away by a lustful creepy pervert. Fortune took side with Chiaki because the second Teruteru grabbed hold of her breasts, tight enough to make her tear up, the door opened and a strong force blew back the chef, knocking him out. Chiaki looked at the chef with a bit of confusion but with her innocent expression as usual. She turned around and gasped a bit, feeling grateful when she saw Hajime standing before her. Chiaki began to dtand up, being lifted up and pulled into a hug by Hajime too fast for her to comprehend.

"Thank god... I made it in time..." He sighed under her breath. Chiaki smiled gently and walked outside with him. "Thanks... he was really close." She smiled at him, hoping that he would be too traumatized by the scene. "Hey Hajime... lets go to your room please.. I just need to be somewhere comfortable"


	7. Chapter 7

The two began to make  
way into Hajime's room, luckily Chiaki wasn't the nervous wreck like most girls would be after some incident like the one just now. She just walked to his bed and sat down, taking off her bag and pulling out her Ps Vita, playing it as she usually would.

"So you're just gonna play games huh?" Hajime let out a small chuckle, sitting next to the gamer. Immediately she rested her head against his shoulder, making him blush in retaliation. "Um... Chiaki?"

"Oh... sorry... I'm just sleepy right now... hey Hajime.."

"Yea..?" He began to feel the air tense up.

"I... I wanted to say you... r-raised my flags.." Immediately she began to have red cheeks from sheer embarassment. 

"Raised your flags..? Are you talking about those dating sims when you h-have a crush?..."

"Yea.. I-I have a.. c-crush on you..." Dhe looked down, slowly gripping her skirt, her palms became sweaty.

"Oh... how l-long did you have it?"

"A-About... two months ago... H-Hajime I'm sorry if you don't- mmph!" 

Chiaki's eyes widened when the boy suddenly lunged at her, he held her by her arms and pressed his lips tightly against her lips, god how sweet they were.... he couldn't have waited any longer.

"I.. I had a crush on you too..." He muttered out, blushing heavily. Taking a nervous gulp he looked back at her. "I... I wanted to kiss you for so long.."

"Hajime... c-can we do it again?.." Chiaki smiled lovingly at him, leaning in to him.

He couldn't help himself, Chiaki was just too adorable to deny any of her requests. He slowly placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him, almost in a dominant way. His lips pressed against her own once more, making Chiaki release a little moan when they made contact both lip and body wise. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him in as if she begged for more. The kissing was passionate and lovingly, the two continued to make kissing sounds until one of the two began to lose their breath. Chiaki didn't understand that kissing wasn't a game, she thought it was about endurance for who can kiss without breathing the longest. Her grip became tight on his collar as she kissed him with low air, she began to shake a bit, her face turning a slight shade of blue as tears began to pop out her eyes. Hajime eventually noticed and pulled back immediately, both panting but Chiaki was panting heavily.

"You... You shouldn't keep kissing if you need to breath.. its not a game y'know?" He gave a small smirk to her.

"Sorry... I'm sorry... b-but it was amazing... hey hey.." She tugged his shirt a bit to grab his attention as he fixed his tie, making him look at her curiously. "Hm? What is it Chiaki?" 

"Its barely 4pm... can we go to the arcade? I'd really like to show you the games I've played. We can even win prizes if we win enough tickets." She gave him a sweet smile with her usual tired face. Hajime couldn't help but agree to the idea, taking hold of her hand and helping her stand up. 

"Hajime.. you really have soft hands... they're bigger than mine." She began observing their holding hands, interested in how big his hand was.

"Well.. its natural for a guy's hand to be big. We work with a lot of tools. Mine are soft since I don't work a lot.. but your hand is soft and smaller than mine!" He smiled at her, a bit interested in her feminine body as she was interested in his masculine body.

The two began walking outside of the academy a few minutes later, still holding hands as they walked together. Chiaki was smiling more happily as they began walkinh closer to the arcade near a diner. 

"After this Hajime... we can go to a diner nearby, w-would that be fine? I have money so I can pay for us!" She smiled excitedly at him, since the trip to the theater she had wanted to repay him in any way. Her heart began feeling a greater sense of warmth, nothing could ruin this date now.


	8. Chapter 8

It was lovely to see the two on their date. Hajime and Chiaki playing multiplayer on a zombie killing arcade machine as they boyh beat the previous high score, eating at the diner a few hours later as they sat next to each other by the window. Soon the skies grew dark and the city noises were beginning to die down. The cute couple walked side by side, with Chiaki holding onto Hajime's arm as they walked down the path to the academy. Once they reach the seperate paths that leads to a boy's side and a girl's side for the students' dorm. 

"H-Hajime... do we have to go to our own rooms?" Chiaki asked with a bit of curiousity in her tone.

"Yea.. I don't want to, why?"

She gave a small smile to him, pulling out her handbook showing the school rules about dormatory living. "In here, there no rules saying a boy and girl can't live together, there just can't be any sexual harassment or assault."

He smiled brightfully at her, a blush on his face. "S-Sure! Just go get what you want and you can spend the night at my place." The gamer leaned on her tippy toes to give him a small kiss on the cheek before rushing off to her dorm. Hajime let out a chuckle before turning to his dorm. 

"Isn't that cute?" A cold tone came out of nowhere from the darkness in the hallway, startling Hajime a bit. He stepped up closer til a tall figure began walking out of the shadows. It was Nagito.

"N-Nagito?.. Jeez.. you scared me you jerk. Whats with you in that darkness?" 

"Whats with you being with that girl?.." He sounded mispleased, somewhat upsetting Hajime.

"You mean.. Chiaki?" Nagito nodded as a response. "She's my girlfriend... why are you sounding so upset?" Nagito huffed and leaned in, whispering to the boy's ear. 

"...you should only be mine..." 

Nagito began to walk off, leaving a very confused Hajime. He huffed out in anger and walked into his room. A few moments later Chiaki was heading to Hajime's dorm in her usual outfit but with her shoes off and pajamas in her arms. Once arriving she gave two small taps to the door in hopes that it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. Upon opening the door a blush came to Chiaki's face, slowly looking to the side with a nervous expression. She was standing before Hajime who had no clothes on except his underwear and a pair of dark blue shorts, exposing his somewhat healthy torso and long limbs. 

"Is something the matter Chiaki?" 

"Will.. I have to dress just like you f-for my pajamas?.." She spoke in a innocent tone, looking up to him a bit shy.

"Well... if you want to" He smirked at the girl who pouted and pushed him inside gently, making the boy giggle for his first sleepover with his new girlfriend, Chiaki Nanami.


	9. Chapter 9

When entering the bedroom Chiaki clutched to her backpack straps, it was her first time being in a boy's room so hopefully she wouldn't embarass herself or anything to disgust Hajime. "Y-You have a nice room..." She managed to speak after a few seconds of silence. What embarassed her the most was seeing Hajime's body in shorts only. 

"Hey Chiaki.. are you gonna get changed to your pajamas?"

"Ah.. I will! Let me use your bathroom please.." She was given permission by Hajime and rushed into the bathroom, closing the door as she began to undress herself. While waiting on the bed Hajime was sitting down playing a detective mystery murder game on his ps vita. After a few minutes of using the bathroom Chiaki finally stepped out with her small game shirt of space invaders and black shorts. When seeing the boy play his game a smile came to her face, immediately she rushed and sat next to him. 

"What are you playing Hajime?" She spoke in a soft voice.

"Its just a mystery murder game.. wanna give it a try?" He spoke softly to her.

"Um.. I-I have another game I wanted to play with you... its multiplayer too!" She quickly looked through her bag but realized it was in her room. "Uh.. I left it in my room.. I'll go get it! You can wait here!" She stood up and immediately left the room,  
leaving a confused Hajime who shrugged and began to unfold his bed.

When Chiaki walked out of her room carrying two copies of a new game she had bought last week she noticed a shadowy figure in the dark hallway. A little scared she began to walk away from it, the only light being lit were the dorm lights in the hallways, each with huge dark spaces between them. 

"Chiaki.." The voice spoke in a ominous ghostly tone.

She turned around, a scared expression on her face. "H-Hello?.." What she saw next calmed her down, it was Nagito. What made her scared still was the quick pace he waswalking at. Immediately she felt him grab her by the arms, releasing a yelp. "N-Nagito..!"

"Chiaki.. you need to leave Hajime alone... you have to.."

"W-Why?.. I love him..!"

"Tch.. you wouldn't understand..Its because.. I-I like him too... ah n-nevermind!" He released her and ran into the darkness. Chiaki was completely confused... what did he mean by 'I like him'? She wasn't the type of person who was good at deciphering these type of love messages.

When she returned she smiled softly with relief, sighing and closing the door with lock. Hajime heard the lock and sat up, he noticed her expression was more worried than before she left. "Chiaki.. what happened? You seem worried.." 

"Um.. I-I met Nagito.. he grabbed me and said I can't be with you.. I-I don't know why but he said he l-liked you.."

Immediately Hajime felt confusion and anger rushed through him. "W-Why would he do that?.. That makes no sense!"

"H-Hajime.. please calm down.. thinking about this will only make things worst... please?.." She spoked softly to him, her hands were together up to her chest.

"Yea.. sorry about that.." He felt the girl tiptoe to kiss him on the lips, her hands rubbing his cheek. Hajime began to wrap his arms around the girl's hips, pulling her closer and pressing her breasts against him. With a small moan released into the kiss. Hajime slowly began to walk Chiaki to the bed while kissing, laying on top of her. From Chiaki's perspective, her smaller yet rounder body compared to Hajime's slimmer yet taller body scared her a bit but she was ready for anything. 

"H-Hajime.. what happens if we continue to k-kiss longer?.. I'm starting to feel good down there..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Feeling good huh?.." Hajime began to grow a smirk on his face. "Y-Yea.. is that bad?" Chiaki looked down a bit, a blush of embarassment covering her face. "No.. its good, actually its better because thats when we can make really good love between each other" Immediately Chiaki tilted her head, confused by his statement. "Love making?... Um.. I-I guess I can let you try it.. if you mean s-sex... I-I don't mind as long as its you..." 

Hajime took a hold of Chiaki's hands and placed them upon her breasts, giving them a good squeeze as he planted kisses on her neck. The girl released a seductive moan, her eyes closing as her hands shook a bit, the touch of their hands on her big round breasts really made her feel good. Soon the kissing traveled down to her collar then to her breasts, right on her nipple. "H-Hajime.. please be gentle.." She stuttered out with some luck. Chiaki threw her head back in pleasure, holding onto the male's head as he sucked gently on her breast, almost looking like she was breastfeeding him.. oh how amazing that would have been for Hajime. His sucking became harder and harder til Chiaki tugged on his hair and released a small yelp of pain. He let go and apologized before kissing her belly and down to the special area between her legs. Chiaki grew embarassed and looked away, seeing his head between her legs made her feel really submissive. On the first lick Chiaki released a yelp of pleasure, not being used to this pleasurable sensation made her squirm a bit. After a few seconds Chiaki began to feel herself becoming wet, feeling Hajime drink her juices made her tug on his hair gently, biting her lip. "H-Harder..."

He pulled back and smiled gently, taking out his erected member. "Chiaki.. mind bending over on all four's for me?" Obediently she bent over and rested on her hands and knees while being embarassed, after all he could see everything. "Hajime.. p-please don't stare too lo- Aah!!" She felt him insert himself into her private as his hands held onto her hips and pulling him back in. "Nghhh... Chiaki you're kinda tight, does this hurt?.." 

"N-No.. it feels good... I-I love you Hajime..." She moaned softly and buried her face into the pillow, soon she felt him pounding her harder and harder. After a fee seconds of bed clutching and pillow biting she felt him pull out. "H-Huh?.. Hajime what happened?.." 

"Um.. c-can you get pregnant?.." He asked, hoping that she wouldn't be able to. "Oh.. don't worry, I had a birth defect that won't let me, but I wouldn't be able to take care of any... now lets continue p-please.." She layed on her back this time, opening her legs and stretching out her arms. Hajime smiled and went in after her, inserting himself completely inside of her, making the game release a high moan.. luckily the rooms were soundproof. Chiaki wrapped her arms under his shoulder and around his back, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled him in. "H-Harder! Please!" She begged out as Hajime bit on her neck, sucking and nibbling a sensitive spot. His thrusting became harder and harder, making the girl scratch his back with her feminine nails, her pointy fingers manahed to leave some red marks over her upper back. His rough thrusting was beginning to make her bounce on the bed, making her release longer submissive moans.At one point he managed to hit her g-spot, making her eyes widen as she felt a sudden rush of intense pleasure hit her entire body. "H-Hajime! Please do that again!" He nodded and began to thrust that area again and again, making the gamer scream out in pleasure. "Hajime! Something..! Something's coming!" At the moment they both released into each other, Chiaki hugged the boy tightly as he came into her womb and Hajime thrusted deeply as he made the girl reach her orgasm.

After some seconds of heavy panting and cleaning up, Chiaki held the sheets to her belly since she felt hot. "Chiaki.. that was amazing... it was my first time..." Hajime panted and turned on the fan to cool themselves. "Yea... I l-loved it.." She rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat made her chest warm up, soon closing her eyes as she began to fall asleep.

"Hey Chiaki... Chiaki?" He noticed she was asleep and chuckled a little, he decided to let themselves be as he stroked her hair before falling asleep. It was a lovely night for making true love to each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Thy very next morning Hajime began to feel something resting on his chest, his eyes squinting as he began to wake up. When he looked down his face blushed heavily, seeing his girlfriend Chiaki, who Hajime just had sex with last night, was resting peacefully on his chest. He had to admit, it was a cute sight, slowly he planted a kiss on her forehead before getting up. Sadly the gamer had a tight grip and pulled Hajime back to bed since she wanted to sleep some more on the boy's chest. After a few minutes of struggling to escape Hajime managed to break free of Chiaki's hug. He walked over to his drawer and began to take out new clothes for the day, luckily they were on summer vacation. From his view he could remember half the students left to go be with their families while the other half stayed. He was happy with the shorter lines and began to day dream of what he and his friends could do during vacation. 

"Hajime..." 

Immediately he turned around, seeing the gamer sit up slowly while rubbing her eye, she seemed sort of sad. 

"Yes.. I'm here.. whats the matter?"

"I-I thought you left me.." She spoke in a soft shy tone, after all she was naked ad covering herself with his blanket. Hajime smiled and walked to her, planting a kiss on her lips. "You know I'd never leave you... its a promise. For now I'm going to shower, you can change and go shower in your restroom unless-"

"Unless I can bring new clothes and shower here? Can I?" She spoke kind of excitedly.

Hajime nodded and smiled, chuckling a bit as she finished his sentence. "Yea! By the way I was planning on meeting up with the others at the cafeteria, I remember Inuki saying that we were going to the beach. All 16 of us"

"A-All of us?.." She sounded a bit scared.

"Yeah! Why?.." He tilted his head in confusion for her sudden expression.

"Ah! Its nothing! really... You should shower and I'll do the same!" Chiaki smiled as she kissed the boy's cheek, leaving his cheeks red as he began walking to the bathroom to shower. 

"Oh man... All of us including Nagito.. lets hope he doesn't creep me out again.." She looked down, clutching the sheet closer to her chest, smiling a little as she could smell Hajime's scent. It was a sort of caramel scent, something Chiaki loved in chocolates, perhaps this was a tip in her real-life dating sim?


	12. Chapter 12

As the couple arrived towards the dining hall they began to hear familiar voices. Opening the doors they saw their closest friends sitting together, talking, eating, and laughing.

"Ah! Hello Hajime! Chiaki!" Nekomaru yelled out, making Akane scream a "Woohoo!" as she stuffed her face as usual.

"Greetings you two, happy morning isn't it?" Sonia gave a sweet smile, scooting over closer to make some spae, yet a bit too close to Souda, making the mechanic smile gleefully, also making Gundam jealous as he huffed and lifted his scarf over his chin.

"S'up you two.. ready for the beach?" Fuyuhiko grumbled, he wasn't one to enjoy the beach but didn't mind it as long Peko was with him. "It doesn't seem bad at all to go for a swim Young Mast-" 

"S-Stop saying that! Call me Fuyuhiko!" He blushed and yelled at the swordswoman in embarassment.

"U-Uh.. d-don't forget your s-sun screen... i-its important to prevent skin c-cancer... and bad sunburns.." Mikan stuttered out nervously, typical of her. 

"Aw shut it you stupid bitch! You already look ugly with sun lotion on!" Hiyoko smickered at her insult, making the nurse tear up.

"Hiyoko! Remember that Mikan is sensitive, you have to be nicer to her.." Mahiru sighed as she began to discipline Hiyoko for a first time. "..and thank you for the important reminder Mikan." That immediately cheered Mikan up, giving a sweet giggle and smile.

"Woohoo!! Ibuki is ready to get naked as swim! Lets go skinny dipping!" Ibuki shouted, stepping onto the table.

"My my... I'm one to agree with such a idea! Who's in?" Teruteru smirked as he stood up with her.

"Well... if it makes anyone happy, I guess I can join. I really don't mind... but don't we need some swimming trunks and swimsuits in case we're going swimming?" Nagito gave off his cheesy smile, as usual he would put himself as a pet for anyone.

"Um.. thats a good point, I don't think I have a pair.. if I can remember." Hajime thought to himself, luckily Chiaki had a pair but they were rather small.

"Well... then lets go get our swim trunks after this!" Souda began to eat, blushinh while thinking of Sonia in a swimsuit.

Everyone began to eat their foods, all of them were excited for the big trip to the beach, who wouldn't be as excited as they were!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of the chapter. I've just been busy with current life problems, let this fanfiction continue!

At the mall everyone began to search for nearby swimwear for the beach they were having. While walking Chiaki realized a nearby store she and the others were close to. Upon hearing this the others began to follow her. Once they reached the store they noticed that the store was indeed for swimwear... for females.

"Chiaki do you want to explain this stupid joke?" Fuyuhiko glared at her with a angry face, Peko had to rub his shoulders to calm him down.

"I-I remember there was a boy's version as well... oh maybe it was upstairs..." She puffed her cheeks as she looked up, index resting on chin.

"Well how about we stay here and pick our swimsuits while you guys go look for that store she just said?" Akane suggested with her usual closed eye arm raised posture.

"Sure, I guess it's best to keep going from here. Lets meet up at this place once we're finished ok?" Everyone nodded and agreed with Hajime, soon the rest of the boy's took off, Nagito smiling behind Hajime as he walked closer to him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hajime... do you know what kind of swim shorts you'll be wearing?" Nagito smiled, chin rested on Hajime's shoulder.

"Um... I-I don't know. What will you be wearing?" Hajime blushed a bit, that chin of Nagito was beginning to tickle him a bit, making him squirm and giggle a bit.

"Hey! No gay shit here.. keep that crap private!" Fuyuhiko ordered the two, walking ahead of everyone else with Nidai.

Upon entering the store Chiaki had pointed out, the boy's began to notice that there wasn't many options for how their shorts were designed, but the color option was beyond imagination. Nidai rushed in, grabbing a black speedo and fist pumping with a loud "Yeah!" into the air. Fuyuhiko sighed and hid his red face in his hand, holding some black shorts that were at a kid's size. Hajime and Nagito were together, checking out the colors of the shorts they were picking.

"Hm.. hey Nagito you should get white, it seems to fit your hair color." Hajime smiled at him, a smile that would cheer anyone up, perhaps make them blush even, and thats what Nagito did.

"U-Um.. how about navy blue for you? I can see you w-wearing that!" Nagito stuttered a bit, cheeks red with embarassment and joy from the thought of Hajime wearing nothing but his shorts. His slim body and long legs, hair coming out with a special bump between his legs. 

"Navy blue huh?.. I guess this'll do. I'll go try them on and see how it fits." Hajime walked over to the dresser, closing the curtain before undressing himself into the shorts. Nagito looked at Hajime's feet, cheeks turning redder as his teeth clattered a bit from nervousness and joy, seeing the clothes fall to his feet. After seconds of pleasant torture Hajime stepped out, wearing the shorts he had on.

"They fit!.. Uh.. Nagito?"

"I-Its ok! I'll be right there..." Nagito was having a nosebleed.

After waiting for minutes the girls were holfing their swimsuits as well as waiting outside the front entrance of the female swimwear store. The first to get excited was Souda, of course, who rushed over to Somja, excited to see her with a wetsuit.

"So did you get what you need? Did you find the store?" Chiaki tilted her head a bit, asking in a cute tone to Hajime.

"Um.. yea! Nagito helped me out! Isn't that rights 'Nags'?" 

Nagito's heart skipped a beat, his first nickname by Hajime? What a miracle. He nodded in agreement before everyone began to walk outside. Chiaki was talking with Mikan along the path to the beach right outside. Nagito had his chance to conversate with Hajime and took it, first walking right by Hajime's arm a little too close.


End file.
